


Yukine 101 with Mommy Maria

by DasAntihero



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasAntihero/pseuds/DasAntihero
Summary: Maria's been known to take advantage of having a house key to Chris's apartment, just as the other Gear users are. This is one of the several instances of her lewd escapades with Chris.
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Yukine Chris
Kudos: 11





	Yukine 101 with Mommy Maria

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't written anything in awhile, so this is my first time jumping back into the fray of writing things! Super special thanks to my friend, Septuvariest, who helped polish my story up. Hope you enjoyed reading this, and maybe next time I'll be back with something a little more cutesy.

Her wrists feeling restrained and her vision darkened, Chris looked around to see any glimpses of light. She hadn’t been fighting any Noise recently, and nothing got into her eyes before. So what was she doing before ending up in this predicament?

“Good, you’re awake!” A suave disembodied voice echoed in the darkness, calling to Chris with a tinge of familiarity. It was a voice unlike the cheeriness of her idiot punching friend, nor the seriousness of her senpai.  
“Oh? Don’t recognize my voice?”

Chris nodded. After the mysterious voice let out a deep sigh, her hands gripped around Chris’s head and her vision adjusted to the darkness.

Before her -- busty and half naked -- lay Maria, cheerfully gazing at her. More importantly, Chris gazed down at herself. Those large breasts and rotund thighs capable of making a Val Verde man nose bleed to death no doubt. But her arms appeared to be constricted by a pink, lacy ribbon.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” Chris growls, attempting to reach out to her visitor, tipping over because she’s at the end of her bed.

Hearing this, Maria grew a deep smirk. “Oh dear,” Maria’s seductive tone dropped to a seductive hiss. “Mommy’s been fairly busy lately, and she wants you to help relieve herself…”

After saying this, she whips her long, pink hair back, her black and red bra gives off a slight bounce to say yes, those are some knockers. Bigger than Chris’s, even.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Chris growls.

“Oh, I’m not at all!” Maria butts in. “Considering how much time mommy spends with Tsubasa, she never gets to spend any time with her favorite daughter-”

“Can you cut the mommy and daughter shit?” Chris bellows, “It’s creepy, weird, and-”

As Chris began ranting, Maria took advantage of the plump breasts dangling in front of her. And, with a smug grin projected on her face, she moved forward and gave a brief lick to one of Chris’s breasts. A sharp yelp followed, then Maria’s tongue lashings began turning Chris’s brain into mush. Each successive lick melting her even further until, finally, Maria placed her lips around Chris’s hardened nipple. As she was doing this, she began lessening the ribbon around Chris’s arm.

Chris couldn’t say anything. This entire situation was baffling, as her mind was completely mush and she felt powerless against her captor. Then, with a loud squeak and a few slurps, Maria backed away. Droplets of milk oozed from Chris’s right breast. Taking a few seconds to collect her breath, she looked up towards Maria.  
She gazed down at her hands, now freed, she looked back up at Maria. She swears she could’ve strangled her for doing this to her, but something dawned upon her. Perhaps Maria doing this was saying something that just hadn’t clicked in her head yet. Where those questions swam in her head for a few seconds, she bit her tongue and anger overtook her face.

“What the fuck was that for?!” Bellowed Chris, “Y-you barged into MY room, took refuge on MY bed, tied ME up…”

Maria wasn’t deterred by her love buddy’s sudden rants. She took a gander at herself. Her voluptuous body. Perhaps if she’d sucked Chris’s tits earlier, why not give some back? She unhooked her black and red bra, bringing Chris’s rant to a quick close. Anger turned into sheer bafflement. She had seen - and even asymmetrically docked with - Maria’s breasts before. But to see them completely shielded by a bra and fully exposed is a different story. Chris’s eyes widened as she took in every last peep of her breasts. “Come on,” Maria whispered, “Don’t keep me waiting.”

This was an… interesting turn of events for Chris. She’d never been so horrified, yet so eager to jump in before. Fighting back the redness that kept heating her face up, she licked her lips and, with a forward lunge and hands clapping both of them together, began sucking Maria’s breasts.

“That’s good…” Maria’s seductive tone began to rock up and down, as if she was even finally being defeated by the power of lust. Each lick and suckle Chris gave furthering even her mind slowly melting. Their hands linked together, Chris took a gander into Maria’s eyes. Maria, still flustered and turned on by Chris’s licking and sucking of her breasts, just briefly closed her eyes. She couldn’t believe her “daughter” had it in her to do anything like this. Suddenly, Maria felt it. Milk was finally coming out.

“You better swallow this whole,” Maria threatened, “Or I’m going to be harder on you the next time we do this!”

Chris hesitated hearing that. She threw her head back, milk pouring out of Maria’s breasts. Non stop, almost a dam of milk flooded Chris’s mouth. Even if some of it was beginning to spill, she didn’t mind. Harder meant more fun the next time she could get caught up in this. And with how Maria treats her, she doesn’t mind. As she backed away, only a few droplets got on the bed in the end.

“My, my…” Maria wiped the sweat that was rolling across her head, “You did a number on my girls, that’s for sure.”

Chris giggled. “As did you with only one. Say, are we done here yet?”

Surprise filled Maria’s face. “Done? Oh, honey…” she leaned forward, tongue out and ready to dock with the nearest mouth, “Far from it.”

Putting her plump figure above Chris, she adjusted to accommodate Chris’s shortness and their tongues clashed. Hands touching, breasts touching, even, the duo began going at it one last time. The strength of their bonding caused the bed to wobble and, surprisingly, not break. Maria and Chris slid each other’s panties off, delivering flushed glances to one another before jumping back in. Moaning, lips closed in on one another and hands wrapped around each other’s back, Chris tries briefly to flip over. Breaking away from the kiss, Maria giggles.

“Do you really think you can downplay your mommy like that?”

With a forward thrust, Maria began rubbing her pussy against Chris’s. Furthering Chris’s brain melt, she gave a brief glance to Maria in her futile attempts to stay attached to reality. Chris gave a brief and breathy, “Maria…” before backing down again. Her bed now severely stained, Maria backed off, but not before adjusting herself to be behind Chris. Putting a pillow on her head and a blanket to cover the two, she wrapped her arms around her ‘daughter’ and gave a quick peck on the cheek. As the two lay briefly, Chris opened her eyes minutes later. She felt Maria’s bosom neatly between her head and turned around to face her ‘mother’, asking,

“When will we get to do this again?”

But no answer came forward, as she exhausted herself from all the fun they had. Chris nodded, understanding she could probably ask again later, and laid back down, this unusual, but eye-openingly fun experience out of the way for now.


End file.
